Project CARS
Project CARS features world-class graphics and handling, a ground-breaking dynamic time of day & weather system, and deep tuning & pit stop functionality. It also features four modes, represented by the stripes in the logo: Career, Solo, Online and Community. With a huge range of cars and motorsports, there is something perfect for everyone who likes to drive fast. Create your driver, pick your motorsport and shift into high gear. Test your skills online either in competitive fully-loaded race weekends, leaderboard-based time challenges, or continually-updated community events. There are over 100 unique tracks including closed circuit and point-to-point locations. Enjoy the dynamic weather rotations as you shift from day to night driving. Drive alone or race your friends in this challenging game from Slightly Mad Studios. Features *CARS :With a huge range of 125 cars and motorsports on offer - everything from road cars, US muscle, and supercars, to GT, Le Mans Prototypes, open wheel, and even karts; whatever your passion, there's something perfect for you - with more being added regularly! *CAREER :Create a driver, choose a starting motorsport, and sign your first contract. Succeed and you'll get offers from other teams, special invitations, and endorsements. Grow, evolve, and pursue a number of Historic Goals with the ultimate aim of being recognised in the Hall Of Fame *ONLINE :Create your own public and private race weekends including full practice, qualifying, and warmup sessions or browse and search all games currently being played across the globe to find the perfect game with others of your skill level and preference. *ULTIMATE VARIETY :Race on over 60 unique tracks including closed circuits and point-to-point locations at any time of day and in ever-changing weather conditions. Play pre-defined championships in Season Mode, create your own, or simply visit the Test Track to tweak under the hood in on-track testing. The freedom is yours. *THE DRIVER NETWORK :The Driver Network allows players to connect, compete and share their Project CARS experience. Face off against each other by comparing stats, track your career progress, and share your highlights. Build up your Affinity with certain motorsports, and strive to retain strong Performance and Reputation ratings. Then challenge your friends and the worldwide community in asynchronous Time Trial challenges with downloadable Ghosts, or compete in a regularly-updated season of special community events - sometimes even for real-world prizes! *BEYOND REALITY :Project CARS is ready out of the box to hook up to your 4K television, Oculus Rift or Project Morpheus headset, nVidia Shield, or latest steering wheel setup. Plug in and sit back to experience gaming like you've never before; either with cinematic clarity or virtual reality immersion :*Project Cars Car Database II v2.03 ::De Goeiste wrote an application for Windows based and Macintosh computers where you can calculate, compare and search cars. Get track info of all the (real) tracks and their history. See how the track look from above by satellite, and much, much more. Car List * Project CARS/Cars Track List * Project CARS/Tracks Gallery Project Cars Screenshots (20).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (19).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (18).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (17).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (16).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (14).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (13).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (11).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (9).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (8).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (7).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (6).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (5).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (3).jpg Project Cars Screenshots (2).jpg Videos Project_Cars_Pit_Box_Gameplay_Commentary Gameplay_from_Project_CARS_-_Gamescom_2014 Hitting_The_Race_Track_with_PS4%27s_Project_Cars_-_TGS_2014 Project_CARS_-_10_Minutes_of_New_PS4_Gameplay Project_CARS_-_Night_Racing_in_the_Rain Project_CARS_E3_2014_Trailer Category:Project CARS